


Eavesdrop

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, female!John, female!roger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 性转姐妹花和家庭教师梅，非常垃圾





	1. Chapter 1

Jonie弯下腰将她的黑皮鞋留在玄关，瞥到手边一只几乎同款式但跟略高一些的皮鞋，视线再远一些才看到和它配对的另一只。她的双胞胎姐姐总是这样将鞋子随手乱丢，又在第二天早上出门前踩着袜子噘嘴抱怨找不到鞋。Jonie叹口气将那两只鞋子收好放到鞋架最顶层，注意到旁边摆放整齐的是一双男士的白色木底鞋，属于她们的家庭教师。  
她下意识抬头看了眼客厅的钟，六点五十五，她们的家教补习通常在六点半开始，幸好她并没有错过多少。  
两个小时前Jonie在教室门口和Rogerina告别，她咬着嘴唇让双胞胎姐姐替她向家庭教师请假。  
“别担心，Mr. May会理解的，化学竞赛可比数学补习重要多了。更何况你根本不需要任何人给你补习不是吗。”Rogerina说着，安慰地抱抱她的肩膀，“可惜今天妈妈也不在家，只有我一个人上无聊的数学课。”  
这话加重了Jonie的愧疚，她张张嘴还想说些什么，而Rogerina只是冲她眨眨眼睛就转身离开。违反校规的高跟鞋在大理石地板上有节奏地敲响，换来校长的一个警告眼神。她哼着歌转着手里的书包带，金色马尾辫晃悠着给她伴奏，大腿在校服短裙底下摇摆，Rogerina留给整间学校的男生一个鲜活的背影。  
二十分钟前Jonie顺利完成了化学竞赛的实验部分，在监考老师确认无误后获得了提前离开的允许。她边走边掏出手机告诉Rogerina她很快到家。“希望你们还没有开始补习”——她在信息里写。  
而现在，六点五十五，她背着书包站在玄关前又掏出手机看了一眼，那条信息依然孤零零地停留在whatsapp的最顶端。这让Jonie又感到隐隐不安，Rogerina是会在补习时间也不顾Mr. May警告而拿手机频繁刷新社交软件的人，二十分钟不回消息对她来说几乎是第一次，她走进客厅喊了一声Rogerina的名字，除了空荡的回声外也没有任何回答。也许她正在Mr. May的辅导下认真学习，Jonie想，向楼上的书房走去。

书房门紧闭着，暖色的灯光从门缝底下漏出来，Jonie松了口气，正要抬手敲门。  
门内传来的少女甜蜜叫声打断她的动作。  
青春期的某几个躁动的夜晚使她熟知Rogerina在什么时候会发出这样甜美的呻吟，站在门外的女孩惶恐了一秒，这不是Rogerina第一次带别人回来厮混，但是原本该给她补课的家教又去哪了哪里。  
又是一声少女的喘息，这次带了内容，甜腻腻的一声拖长音调的“Brian”。  
Brian，Brian May，Mr. May，Jonie愣了许久才将少女呻吟的对象和他们温文尔雅的家庭教师联系在一起。  
甜美缠绵的呻吟还绵延不断地从门缝中漏出来，像黏稠的蜂蜜糖浆又像剧毒的蜘蛛吐丝将Jonie的双脚粘在原地，堪堪扣在门上的手指动弹不得。她站在门外想象门内的场景，想象漂亮的金发女生搂着高瘦的男人亲吻，粉嫩的唇彩印在衬衫之下的苍白皮肤上，涂抹艳红甲油的十指攀住弯下的瘦骨嶙峋的背，她甚至听到了男人皮带扣被解开的声音，叮咚作响令她头晕目眩。  
“Lina……”像是要证实她的猜想，门内的男人低低地喘了一声。浓烈的情欲和隔着门的距离模糊了他原本的声线，然而略显浓重的鼻音太过独特，那的确是Mr.May的声音。  
Lina，他竟然叫她Lina，Jonie脸色苍白，发抖的手指像被蜘蛛咬到似的猛地抽了回来，转而抱紧自己的手臂。她从来没想到过会有一天听到这个声音用这样的语气叫Lina的名字。印象中的Mr. May总是叫她的姐姐Miss Taylor，脾气温和的教师面对淘气的女学生总是无可奈何地摇头或者恼怒地皱眉叹气，但他甚至没有喊过一声Rogerina，更不要说Lina。  
而现在那男人在门背后喊着Lina，少女的吻落在他的皮肤上，发出令人面红耳赤的响亮水声，男人喘着Lina的名字好像这个名字的主人是他一切难题的谜底。衣料和肌肤摩擦的声音窸窸窣窣，然后是衣服落在地板上的声音，不知道是谁脱掉了谁的衣服。唇齿间交换的呼吸声和水声还在继续，少女轻笑的同时发出撒娇的哼声。  
这个吻光在听觉上就过于色情，Jonie僵硬地转过身靠在门背后，棕色的长发垂下来遮住她的脸。眼前视线模糊，她想尖叫想逃离，至少伸手捂住耳朵不再听见那扇门背后不知廉耻的情欲纠缠，然而身体不听她的使唤，全身上下只有听觉在可恶地尽职工作，不愿错过门后的每一声动情喘息。她的双胞胎姐姐和家庭教师在家中的书房里做爱，这个事实使她十六年来建立的平静世界摇摇欲坠，她不知道自己感到震惊，难过，还是恶心。  
又或者是嫉妒。

她知道和Rogerina接吻的滋味。  
去年夏天的某个夜晚Rogerina穿着睡衣钻进她的被窝，追问她约会的细节。那是Jonie第一次和化学实验课同组的男生出去看电影，也是最后一次。那男孩在荧幕上男女主角热吻的时候试图握住她的手，被她坚决躲开。  
“我就知道他喜欢你，实验课的时候他从来不让你碰那些有毒的化学试剂。”不知情的Rogerina兴奋地在她耳边叽叽喳喳，而Jonie并不觉得她有丝毫不可爱，反而默默伸手将从她肩头滑落的空调被往上拉了拉。  
“你们接吻了吗？”Rogerina问。  
“嗯……”Jonie模糊地回答。她也不知道自己为什么要撒谎，也许是她不想被自己的姐姐看作情感世界一片空白的可怜女孩。  
Rogerina发出小小的欢呼声搂住她的脖子，在她耳边继续追问初吻的感想。Jonie愣愣地被她抱进怀里，和男孩出去看电影接吻是Rogerina好几年前就不屑做的程度，她不懂Rogerina为什么突然这么在意。更重要的是她也不知道该怎么回答，她还没有体验过和别人接吻的感觉。  
“没关系，我懂得。”Rogerina误解了她的沉默。她同情地叹了口气，被子下的手拍拍Jonie的后背，“高中男生懂什么叫接吻，他们只是凭下半身冲动乱蹭乱咬罢了。我打赌他们甚至不如我擅长取悦一个女孩。”  
“Lina……”Jonie咽咽口水，心突然跳得很快，“你是说你和女生……？”  
她知道Rogerina从不吝啬她的吻，好像她的吻是什么便利店货架上包装精美又廉价的小玩意，连路边的流浪汉花上一便士也可以拥有。Jonie自己就不止一次听过同年级男生讨论Rogerina，每个人都有发言权，他们口中的女孩好像和全校男生都接过吻，但她没想过也许女生也是。  
“怎么，你也想试试吗？”Rogerina愣了一下，突然笑着靠近她，声音很轻不怀好意。Jonie想起同班男生说过Rogerina的高音像塞壬，而她现在压低了声音只用气息诱惑人时也同样。  
在黑夜里她看到那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，甜蜜的恶魔用气声叫她“我的好Jonie”，问她想不想知道和女人接吻是什么感觉。  
空调突然失去作用，被窝下温度太高出了汗，睡衣和头发都黏在皮肤上，她犹豫地点点头，知道Rogerina能清楚地听到她心脏剧烈跳动的声音。  
她从她的双胞胎姐姐那里得到初吻。  
鲜嫩柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，先是贴在她的嘴角。Rogerina飞快地用舌尖舔了舔她的嘴角，见她没有拒绝之后又转移到嘴唇中央。她用牙齿轻轻地摩擦着Jonie的下唇，舌头更近一步撬开她的牙齿，湿滑的舌尖灵活地在口腔内壁里探索，追逐着她的舌头邀请她和自己共舞。Jonie无措地张开嘴唇接受双胞胎姐姐给予她的一切，交换彼此口中的气息，她从来没想过和Rogerina接吻的感觉会是这样。  
在唇舌交缠的同时，少女的身体像一条温柔又贪婪的蛇缠绕上来，赤裸的脚趾贴在她的小腿上，搂住她脖子的双手转而插入她的发间，丰满圆润的胸部压在她相对贫瘠的胸前，柔软温热的触感给她带来新奇而微妙的快乐，她虚软着腰，抱住Rogerina的肩膀发出细微低吟。

而现在曾经和她接吻的双胞胎姐姐被锁在那扇门后，鲜嫩柔软的身体缠着另一个男人，还不是和她之前那些约会对象那样面目模糊的男人，而是她们都熟悉的家庭教师，那个笑容温和手指干净的男人。她听到门内传来更多的衣衫剥落的声音，Rogerina的声音有时候喊Brian有时候又叫他Mr. May，第一次叫Mr. May的时候男人明显倒抽了一口气，喘息声加重几分，师生背德的快感更令他兴奋。  
接着是凌乱的脚步声和身体撞击的闷响，不知道是谁把谁压在了书桌上。Jonie闭着眼睛，想有多少个下午她坐在那张桌子上做习题，Mr. May偶尔低下头检查她的进度，垂下的卷发不经意扫过她的脖子，她在距离过近的微笑注视下不争气地红了脸，桌子另一头的Rogerina转着水笔冷眼旁观。  
有什么东西落到地板上的哗啦声响打断她的思绪，她听见Mr. May的声音说，“小心，那是Jonie的作业。”  
没想到会在这个时候听到男人用还欲望浓重的声音叫自己的名字，门外女孩感觉自己心脏漏跳了不止一拍，身体不自觉地轻微颤抖，但绝不是因为以为自己的偷听行径被抓了现形。  
“Jonie？”光听声音就知道Rogerina一定又不高兴地撅起嘴，“你一定要在这个时候提起我妹妹的名字？你什么时候叫过她Jonie？”  
Rogerina说的没错，她突然意识到Mr. May也只叫过她Miss Deacon，她以为这就是老师与学生间最安全的距离。  
门内的对话还在继续，只要愿意Rogerina说起话来可以毫不留情，没想到在做爱时也一样。  
“难道比起我，你更愿意现在躺在这里的人是Jonie？”  
“闭嘴Lina。”男人的声音几乎是恼羞了，可惜不论是在床上床下他都拿淘气的女学生毫无办法，能把枯燥无味的数学公理讲出妙趣横生的男人在面对Rogerina，尤其是一个在他怀里半裸着的Rogerina时根本说不出什么话，只能用更多的亲吻与爱抚转移她的注意力。  
“你喜欢这样吗，Mr. May？”Rogerina变本加厉，在惊叫喘息之余她甚至还压低了嗓子模仿妹妹的声音。连门外的Jonie也几乎被她骗过，恍惚间她以为是自己被压在那张桌子上，无辜地呻吟勾引家庭教师。  
“你想过像对我这样对我的妹妹？”Rogerina又用自己那海妖般的美妙嗓音引诱他，“你是更想要我，还是Jonie，还是两个都要？”  
门后的男人懊恼地低声咒骂了一句，像是终于放弃了和这个女孩正常交流的想法，更激烈的吻暴风雨般地落下，徒劳地堵住她的嘴。  
“贪心的，道貌岸然的Mr. May。”Rogerina在那个吻里咯咯地笑，“我妹妹还是个处女呢。”

Jonie在那串笑声里软着双腿坐到门外的地板上。Rogerina说得没错，她当然还是个处女，在Rogerina钻进她被窝之前她没有和别人亲吻过，也不懂得如何取悦自己。  
“这可是女孩的必修课。我的傻Jonie，幸好有我教你。”  
在又一个晚上Rogerina亲亲她的鼻尖，自从初吻那夜之后她似乎重新爱上了和自己妹妹挤在同一张床上入睡的感觉，就像她们还很小的时候那样。  
然而小时候的Rogerina绝对不会将手指伸进Jonie的腿间。  
Rogerina身上的温度总是比她要高两度，细长的手指握住她手腕的时候，灼热的体温让她感觉自己仿佛要被烫伤打上烙印，而那双高温的手引导着她抚摸过睡衣之下腰肢和大腿的皮肤，又伸进她腿间的私密之处。她惊慌失措地在灵巧的手指下扭动身体，获得人生的第一次高潮。前所未有的强烈快感如潮水般淹没她，溺水的人抱紧姐姐的背像抱住救命稻草。她第一次知道自己的身体可以那么湿，浑身上下出了细密的一层汗，腿间的液体还在不断涌出，打湿了内裤和姐姐的手指。而直到Rogerina凑过来亲吻她眼角的时候，她才察觉到还有泪水从自己的眼眶里流出来。  
“别哭呀，我的好Jonie。”Rogerina小声说。  
而她只是摇摇头将自己的脸埋进姐姐的颈窝里，泪水弄乱了那头柔软靓丽的金发。她也不知道觉得自己为什么在哭，只觉得自己的身体像一块海绵，吸满了甜蜜而酸涩的汁水。  
而她现在学着当初Rogerina教她的那样，手指小心翼翼地探入已经湿了的裙摆和内裤之下。她闭上眼睛放松身体，想象那是Rogerina的手指，Mr. May的手指，她想象是自己被家庭教师压在书房的桌子上，是她的手指插进男人深色的卷发里，是她赤裸着腰迎接长茧的十指划过皮肤的快感，书本和试卷因为他们的动作掉到地板上，她的姐姐裸露着双腿趴在桌子的另一边，在这时屈起膝盖爬过来亲吻她的嘴唇。  
她不是个乖女孩了，Jonie想，也许从第一次和Rogerina接吻开始她就已经不是，哪有乖女孩会和自己的姐姐接吻，又听着姐姐和老师做爱的声音自慰。  
门内传来少女高亢甜蜜的一声尖叫，伴随男人情动的低吟。书桌因为他们的动作摇晃发出吱呀声响，清楚地告诉她他们已经做到了哪个程度。与此同时Jonie用两根手指插入自己身体的最深处，想象是她的家教老师插入她的腿间。她咬着嘴唇不让自己发出的羞耻声音和门后传来的男女喘息声混杂在一起。一扇门的距离令他们天差地别，在欲望中纠缠的师生显然注意不到还有另一个女孩在听着他们的声音抚慰自己。  
可怜女孩蜷缩着小腿在地板上乱蹭，湿透的内裤挂在膝盖上，校服白袜褪到脚踝处，棕色长发散下来抵在门上，她小心翼翼地喘着气，眼角湿润地看向天花板。

她不知道Rogerina和Mr. May是什么时候睡到一起的。也许是春天的时候，有个男孩约Rogerina去城市另一端的某间酒吧，他们在那里偶遇了Mr.May和他的乐队在台上表演。那天晚上Rogerina带着满身酒气闯进她的房间，坐在她床头说了一晚上那支摇滚乐队和乐队的吉他手，完全将和她约会的可怜男孩抛在脑后。  
同天晚上Jonie梦见家庭教师干净修长的手指，握着笔，弹着吉他或者别的什么，就像醉酒的姐姐口中语无伦次描述的那样。但她从来没想过也许那天这两个人就在酒吧后台的洗手间来了一发，作为乐队吉他手和爱慕他的骨肉皮，同时也是家庭教师和他不听话的女学生。那双灵活有力的手抚摸少女身体的每一处，抱住她的臀部以防她从自己身上滑下去。少女甩着头发勾起双腿缠紧他的腰，动听的呻吟声盖过酒吧前台传来的音乐声。  
Rogerina向来热衷于和Jonie分享自己的情史，上周五的时候她还在绘声绘色地讲述自己是怎么差点在更衣室给学校足球队队长来了一次口交。在Jonie听得面红耳赤恨不得堵住耳朵的时候，Rogerina笑着握住她的双臂扑进她怀里，逼她继续听下去。  
“我们是双胞胎，不应该是一模一样，共享一切的吗？”她问，“这有什么好害羞的？”  
“我们是异卵双胞胎。”Jonie答非所问地纠正她。  
“那又怎么样。”Rogerina撇撇嘴，她的生物还没有差到分不清同卵和异卵双胞胎区别的程度，她只是不在乎，“我还是爱你。”  
而口口声声说着双胞胎要分享一切的Rogerina没有分享过她和Mr. May之间的秘密情事，就像她也没有告诉Rogerina自己关于Mr. May的那个梦一样。  
讽刺的是她们彼此隐瞒的秘密也拥有同一个对象。

而名为Brian May的家庭教师显然不知道他成了一对双胞胎姐妹花之间的隔阂，他只是抱着他怀里的女孩，在温柔亲吻她头顶金发的同时挺动腰狠狠地操她，听她的喘息终于变得支离破碎。女孩仰起头死死抓住他的背，鲜红色的长指甲毫不留情地在上面留下抓痕，深重得能刻进他的骨头里。  
他低头看着少女被欲望笼罩而愈发美丽的脸庞，那双眼睛里的蓝色是一片情欲的海，然而在那双眼睛里他又忍不住想起那个和她大相径庭的双胞胎妹妹，安静的棕发女孩从作业中抬起头对他羞涩的笑。  
他不得不承认刚才Rogerina的胡言乱语的确对他有所触动，他甚至开始想象被他压在桌子上做爱的是另一个女孩，又或者两个女孩同时缠着他的身体，撒娇争取他更多的爱抚。幻想总是无罪的，背德的刺激甚至更令他兴奋，他加快速度更用力地撞进自己学生的体内，双手握住少女细瘦柔软的腰肢，感受到对方张开大腿紧紧缠住自己的身体。  
而他更不知道的是，当他最终低喘着射在金发女学生的黑色短裙上的时候，门外另一个女孩同时哽咽着获得了罪恶的高潮。

Jonie再次感到泪水沿着脸颊滑下，在门后Rogerina尽情尖叫的同时她也在门外无声地尖叫，体内涌出的液体完全浸湿了自己的手指。她哭喘着蹬着小腿，大腿痉挛打颤仿佛不是自己的，头无力地向后靠在门上，她听见Rogerina娇滴滴地抱怨。  
“你毁了我的裙子。”  
“抱歉。”男人的气息还没有平复，说话的同时低声轻笑，又叫了一声“Lina”。  
“替我去洗手间拿块毛巾。”Rogerina哼了一声，听声音像是用脚尖踢了男人一脚，”右手边白色那块。”  
随着Rogerina懒洋洋的发号施令，男人的笑声和脚步声在朝她的方向接近，门锁转动的声音是死神落下的锤摆。Jonie知道她应该躲开，然而事情发生太快，高潮后打颤的双腿甚至来不及支撑起她的身体。她仓皇地拿书包遮住一片狼藉的校服裙摆，抬头对上一双褐色的眼睛。


	2. Summer Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是有人想要的后续

她没想到会在街角的十字路口遇见久违的家庭教师。瘦长的男人背着吉他盒站在街对面，和上次离开时没有区别，在面目模糊的拥挤人群里他惹眼的卷发和身高让人无法忽略。伴随着红灯转绿他的目光缓缓转过来落到她身上。那是非常平淡无奇的一眼，在过去的时光里她见过无数次他用同样的目光低头翻看讲义或者检查作业，而现在那一眼穿过一条街的烟尘和废气看向她，整个夏天的荒唐时光如滔天海啸向她席卷而来，她在这个平静炎热的午后猝不及防被打得湿透。  
“好久不见。”男人对自己的罪恶无知无觉，向她微笑走来。  
右手在身后攥紧裙角，她抬头看他，“好久不见，Mr May。”  
的确是很久不见。

她的家庭教师在上一个暑假结束时离开，他的乐队正在逐渐闯出名堂，越来越多的演出邀约让他甚至无法再每周抽出几个小时时间，赶到城市的另一端来应付一对高中姐妹花，而同样他也不再需要这份算不上丰厚的兼职收入来补贴乐队。离开成了必然。  
在那之后很久她没有在听到过Mr May的消息。直到有天她在楼上写作业的时候听见妈妈喊她们，她和双胞胎姐姐踩着拖鞋咚咚咚跑下楼梯，看到客厅电视上播放的流行音乐节目。6.2英尺的男人被装进60英寸不到的液晶屏幕里，垂眼弹奏吉他的样子看上去熟悉又陌生。  
“那真的是我们的Mr May？”她听见身边的Rogerina笑。  
也许不是，那不再是会用钢笔指着作业纸，低声在她耳边说这一步求导出错了的数学老师，而是正在冉冉升起的摇滚明星，你看他左手甚至涂上了白色指甲油。  
而现在又是一个夏天来临，他们坐在冷气充足的咖啡馆里，落地玻璃窗将他们和街上的拥挤人流隔开。那男人握住手里的咖啡杯坐在对面，安静地听她说已经拿到了心仪大学的录取通知书，下个月就要离开伦敦。男人祝贺的话语听上去真心实意，他们就像对久未谋面而叙旧的普通师生，但同时心知肚明这样的平静交谈只是表象。Jonie咬着嘴唇低头看男人握在白瓷马克杯上的十指，过于修长而苍劲的指节，她还记得那双手对她做的更过分的事情。  
交换的谈话在另一端出现了微妙停顿，她从过去的遐想中抬头，看见男人欲言又止的表情。  
“Rogerina会留在伦敦读大学。”她知道他想问什么。  
男人讪笑着摸了摸自己的眉毛，像是终于得到答案如释重负，又像是尴尬或者惊讶被少女看穿了自己的心事。但是这又有什么好意外的呢，Jonie看着他罕见的情绪表露心想，他们之间总是隔着一个Rogerina。  
又不咸不淡地聊了几句近况，她知道了Mr May的乐队已经录制完了第二张专辑，即将要去美国巡演。这么看起来他们都过得不错，每个人都在迫不及待地奔向各自光明的未来，没有人有空回头看身后，没有谁把谁丢下。  
直到太阳快落山他们才走出咖啡馆。又站回刚才相遇的那个十字路口，瘦高的男人拎着吉他盒在马路边缘张望着来往的车流，说要送她回家。  
“我还不想回家。”在男人疑问的挑眉里，Jonie低声说。

于是他们沉默地走进另一条街上的汽车旅馆。  
看着男人低头用钥匙打开房间门锁的时候，她感到心情出奇的平静，不，她甚至有点想笑，她已经成年了，可以面不改色地和她曾经的家庭教师开房——如果她姐姐知道了会为她感到骄傲吗，还是会撅嘴抱怨不带上她一起玩。  
抱歉了Rogerina，Jonie在心里说，她偶尔也想自私一次。  
她坐在床沿看男人小心地放下吉他，走过来低头吻她，宽大的手掌隔着长裙放在她的大腿上。她配合地伸出手搂住他的脖子，在男人虎牙划过她下唇的时候发出细小的呻吟，扭动膝盖贴上男人的大腿。对方贴着她的嘴唇微笑，加深了那个吻。她被男人推到在雪白色的床单上，动作很温柔。长发在背后散开，男人深色的卷发垂下来落在她的脸颊上，视线陡然缩小，只剩下眼前男人的那张脸。她抬起头把脸埋进他的肩膀里，轻轻叫了一声“Mr May”。  
“很久没人这么叫过我了。”男人在她耳边低笑，似乎很是怀念。  
当然，只有他的学生会这么叫，现在那些追着他跑的骨肉皮只会甜腻腻地叫他Brian。于是她又小声叫了一声“Mr May”，抱他更紧了一些。  
从前的时候她也很想像Rogerina那样肆无忌惮地叫他Brian，可现在她只想叫他Mr May，好像这样他就不是有名的吉他手Brian May了，只是她和Rogerina的数学老师Mr May。  
“Miss Deacon。”于是她的老师也不怀好意地这么叫她，吹在她耳边的气息沿着耳蜗的神经一路通向脊骨。她感到全身都因为这个称呼而羞耻与兴奋地颤抖。男人伸手将她的上衣下摆从裙子里扯出来，粗糙的手掌贴着她的腰，温度太高引得皮肤发烧，尤其是指尖厚茧划过的地方，更像是被点燃了火星。而露在裙子外的双腿又感到冷，想要更多来自对方的温度。搂着男人后颈的双手沿着弯起的脊椎骨向下滑动，她想要解开男人的皮带扣。  
她对这件事并不熟练，之前似乎都是Rogerina的职责，而现在Rogerina不在这儿，只有她一个人面对情欲中的男人。她颤抖双手硬着头皮摸索，在脱下男人长裤之前自己反而先被褪去了裙子和内衣，上衣也被推到了胸前。她几乎是全身赤裸丢盔弃甲，在亲吻中男人的舌头划过她的锁骨和脖颈处包裹着血管的薄层皮肤。她呻吟着张开双腿夹住男人的腰，双手再次攀住他的背上嶙峋凸起的骨头。对方在百忙之中终于抽出一只手扯掉自己的皮带，帮她脱掉了自己的裤子。失去了布料的阻拦，灼热的硬物立刻抵住她的大腿根。

在男人手指进入的时候，她忍不住抬起腰发出一声长长的呻吟。和她姐姐纤细柔弱的手指不同，吉他手的双手粗糙用力，过长的手指带着突出的骨节毫不留情地开拓她，轻松探入她身体的深处。手指进得太深，她忍不住蹬着双腿扭动身体，被男人拿手肘轻松压制住，对方空闲的另一只手握住她右脚的脚踝，架在自己的腰上让她将身体打得更开。她深呼吸，学习用脚踝勾住男人的腰，换来一个落在大腿内侧的奖励般的吻。男人的那只手从她的大腿皮肤一路向上，指尖茧下粗糙的触感抚过她的小腹腰侧乳房。那爱抚挑逗而漫长，吉他手最灵巧的手指在一尺一寸描绘她的身体，她感觉自己是男人手下的吉他被弹奏出美妙煽情的乐曲。对方的另一只手依旧在她的腿间开拓探索，她想听话地张开双腿欢迎他的侵犯，又想夹紧了双腿让他留在自己身体里。  
絮乱的呻吟和喘息落在她的耳边，男人的卷发撩过她的手腕，某个坚硬的部位顶着她的腰，甚至变得更热更硬。她伸手胡乱地在床头柜上摸索，摸到一盒旅店准备的安全套塞进男人手里。男人短暂地从她身体上剥离，拆开包装将黏滑的乳胶套在自己的阴茎上。湿滑灼热的东西立刻抵在她腿间的入口，她下意识咬紧了嘴唇。

虽然被手指充分打开过，虽然下身流出的液体已经浸湿了床单，但被男人进入的时候她还是疼出了眼泪，她很久没有和男人做爱，都快忘了那是什么感受。她搂紧了身上男人的肩膀小声抽气，青涩得仿佛第一次，男人低下头将吻落在她的眼角和太阳穴，那些吻太过小心温柔，让她想起Rogerina。  
她想起她真正的第一次，Rogerina在她身边。她躺在书房的书桌上，几分钟前她姐姐刚躺过的地方。早就斑驳狼藉的裙摆被掀起到腰上，内裤和白袜都挂在脚踝上摇摇欲坠，窗外的阳光明晃晃地照在她光裸而无力的身体上。她的老师带着一身她姐姐的香气来拥抱她，刚经历的男女性事使他身上的气味浓烈而陌生。她感到羞耻紧张和恐惧，还有隐隐的不安，Rogerina趴在她身边亲吻她，双手钳制住她的双手放在头顶两侧，她紧闭眼睛反握住姐姐的双手，迎接即将到来的一切。  
在被进入的那一刻她还是控制不住流下泪水，前所未有的灼热和疼痛令她颤抖，她的身体从来没有这样被打开过，在哭泣中她喊的是Rogerina的名字，鲜血污染了她白色的裙摆。  
第一次比她想象得痛苦也比她想象得美好，不同于她在门外听到那样激烈纠缠，Mr May面对她时动作温柔而耐心，温暖宽大的手掌在她大腿根部的皮肤上逡巡，还有Rogerina握着她的手安抚地吻遍她的全身。她像是两人掌中的玩偶娃娃，无力挣扎听候摆布，在Rogerina的鼓舞下她学会打开双腿接受男人的入侵，被操纵和进入而带来的可耻的快感和Rogerina的吻一样淹没她的身体感官，她全身颤抖，同时在他们两人身下获得激烈的高潮。  
Mr May低头给她一个温柔绵长的吻，像是在奖励她做得很好。还没有释放的阴茎从她身体里退出去，她甚至没有力气合上双腿，喘着气躺在桌上看着Rogerina跳下桌子，在男人面前跪下膝盖。男人还勃起的阴茎上沾满了红白混杂的少女体液，在她眼里几乎算得上是可怖了，Rogerinia却毫不在意，撩起头发将男人的阴茎含入口中。  
男人立刻发出愉悦的呻吟，双手握。Rogerina的后脑勺。她睁大了眼睛看着那颗金色的脑袋在男人的双腿间上下起伏，她的姐姐闭着眼睛吞吐男人的分身，下流的水声和呻吟声从粉嫩的唇间漏出来，在视觉和听觉上都过于刺激。男人闭着眼睛挺动腰，他对待Rogerina的时候从不温柔，用力在她姐姐的嘴里抽插，她光是看着就感到更多的液体从身下流出来，直到她姐姐咳嗽着将男人射在她嘴里的东西咽下去。她看着Rogerina因为吞咽而上下滑动的喉咙，觉得自己在那个瞬间又经历了一次高潮。  
Rogerina用手背抹抹嘴角，走过来将手伸进她鲜血狼藉的腿间。她无声地瑟缩着，眼泪还止不住地从眼角滑落。Rogerina用沾满了鲜血的双手抚摸她的脸颊，泪痕被鲜血拭去，红色的指印乱七八糟地落在她的脸颊上。Rogerina俯下身握紧她的下巴，不顾自己刚替男人口交过的事实来亲吻她。她张开了嘴在那个充满男性精液味道的吻里呜咽着，脏兮兮的血泪弄脏了姐姐玫瑰般娇艳干净的脸庞。  
Mr May沉默地靠在窗边，依次扣好衬衫纽扣。他饶有兴致地看着她和她姐姐裸身裹着精液和血液接吻，似乎那是他见过最奇异美丽的画面。

她后来偷偷将那条裙子藏进衣柜最深处，白色风琴褶上大片血色污渍，像妖艳绽放的罂粟花。

那个夏天罪恶而快乐，她觉得自己像在一个荒诞的梦里，在梦境的悬崖上如履薄冰，时时担心梦醒。  
“如果妈妈发现了怎么办？”  
另一个午后她和Rogerina躲在卫生间的浴缸里。浴缸太小，两个娇小的女孩各自弯起膝盖才勉强同时坐进浴缸的两头，她们的老师只穿着上衣坐在浴缸边沿看着她们。Jonie有些不安地抱紧自己，让浮在水面上的泡泡遮住自己的肩膀，Mr May皱着眉头对她摇摇头，“她不会发现的。”  
通常情况下她愿意相信Mr May保证的一切，而这次却不一样，她抬起眼睛看向她姐姐，“我是说如果。”  
“发现了又怎么样？”Rogerina抬起下巴，涂了红色甲油的脚趾在水下轻轻地摩擦她的小腿，“邀请她一起加入？”  
“你猜妈妈为什么总喜欢在他来的时候打扫卫生？”Rogerina笑着问。在男人睁大眼睛的惊讶神情里Rogerina站起来拿花洒对他一通扫射。倒霉的教师头发和上衣被水花和泡沫打得湿透，惨兮兮地紧贴在身上露出皮肤和骨头。他狼狈地湿着衣服被金发女孩拉进浴缸里，溅起的水花打了两个女孩满脸。

她有时会想也许那天没有提早回家就好了，这样她就不会撞破她姐姐和老师的私情，后来一连串的荒唐事也不会发生。Rogerina只是爱和同龄男生交往的高中女生，而Mr May还是她温柔可亲的数学老师。她也许在床被之下和自己的姐姐接吻拥抱，但对年长男人的遐想从未实现。  
如果没有去年的那个夏天，她现在遇见Mr May时会怎么样。在咖啡馆里平淡叙旧，然后在街角告别？但心里有个声音告诉她，她也许还是会跟着他走进陌生小旅馆，然后在雪白的床单上献出她的身体——只是这一次没有Rogerina。  
她咬着嘴唇偏过头，发丝乱在眼前，视线变得窄小模糊，她只能看清眼前男人温柔而深沉的眼睛，那双眼睛当然只能看着她，她却觉得那聚焦没有落在在她身上，而是透过她的眼睛看向另一个和她血脉相连的少女。而她又何尝不是觉得Rogerina在透过自己的眼睛看眼前的男人、  
她的姐姐总是不顾明显她们只是异卵双胞胎的事实，宣称她们不仅是在身体上，同时也是在思想上相连的——“我总是在你身边”。她从前只把这当玩笑话，而现在她第一次意识到Rogerina也许是对的，她的姐姐总是对的。即使在这个破旧的汽车旅馆，即使是在只有她和Mr May的最亲密接触的时刻，她依然感觉Rogerina在她身边。只有Rogerina才会发出这样甜腻高亢的呻吟，只有Rogerina才会不知廉耻地夹紧了男人的腰催促他更快更用力地操自己，只有Rogerina才会像个永远无法满足的吸血鬼一样拿牙齿咬他的锁骨，用十指在男人的背上留下长久无法消退的红痕。  
她在男人身下变成Rogerina的样子，Mr May吻着她的眼角和耳垂低声叫她Miss Deacon，她猜想也许Mr May第一次困扰于为什么这对双胞胎姐妹一个跟随父亲的姓氏另一个跟随母亲，不然他在床上叫着其中一个的时候也同时也意味着另一个——这样对现在的她和他来说都会轻松很多。  
没有人能逃过Rogerina。

她仰起头用自己的吻堵住男人薄情的嘴唇，不想听对方再呻吟自己或者姐姐的名字。于是房间里只剩下凌乱的喘息和皮肉拍打碰撞的声音。头顶空调机箱嗡嗡作响，送出的冷空气在落到他们赤裸相连的皮肤上时就失去了降温的作用。温度高居不退，汗液不断从毛孔里渗出来。两个人都湿淋淋的，像是溺了水的人，抱紧对方像是沧海上最后的浮木。她发出最后一声近似抽泣般的喘息，指甲掐进男人背脊的皮肤里。男人咬着她的耳垂射在安全套里。  
安全套被随手打了个结扔进床头的垃圾箱里，男人射精之后喘着气倒在她身上。他搂着他的腰，侧脸贴在她赤裸的小腹上。大腿间还是一片粘腻狼藉，此时又沾上了男人发间的汗，发梢伴随着喘息声在她的皮肤上起落，感觉又热又痒，并不是什么令人舒服的感受。刚成年的少女却在那个怀抱里感到莫名的平静和母性，她伸手抱着男人的后脑勺像母亲安慰她哭泣的孩子。  
“Jonie，”男人的嘴唇贴着她的肚脐，默念她的名字，“我很想你，和Lina。”  
她摇头拒绝他廉价客套的想念，不相信男人在摇滚乐和骨肉皮充斥的另一个世界里还会想起他曾经教过的普通高中女生。但她也没有说什么，只是一下一下抚摸男人的头发，就像不久之前Rogerina对她做的那样。和Rogerina的那个拥抱发生在她拿到大学录取通知书的那天，双胞胎姐姐久违地钻进她的被窝拥抱她，从背后抚摸她的头发，在那个拥抱里她感到难以言喻的悲伤难过，好像身体被撕裂了一半的疼痛，她现在才意识到那是因为什么。  
现在她拥抱Mr May就像Rogerina拥抱她，或许Rogerina也在通过她拥抱Mr May，而就像当初Mr May要离开她们，她也即将离开Rogerina。  
先离开的人没资格说想念。  
“Mr May，”她轻声说，“我想回家了。”

男人沉默地看她坐在床边穿好衣服，在合适的时候伸手帮她将长发从衣领中拿出来，顺势印了一个吻在她后颈，她垂着头没有说什么，他们都没有再说什么。  
旅店接待员在他们退房的时候认出Brian May，在吉他手礼貌拒绝签名请求的时候，她在一边低头用脚尖磨着地面，知道自己在别人眼里不过是摇滚乐手身边另一个微不足道的骨肉皮。

她和她的老师在相遇的同一个十字路口告别，老师最后亲吻学生的额头祝她一切顺利，她转身离开不再回头。


End file.
